Moving Forward
by Redefining Fantsy
Summary: Edward likes to fix broken things, but Bella's healed now. Even though she's in danger she's not broken. There's nothing for Edward to fix. Searching for something better he leaves. An unlikely Cullen goes back to fix who the others rebroke. B/J
1. Chapter 1 Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just like to take her characters and mess with their world. :) This story is the sequel to Moving On. You may want to read it before attempting to read this story.**

Chapter 1: Isabella Swan

It was almost my birthday, and I was dreading it. It was as if time sped up only when I absolutely didn't want it to. The past five months had passed in a happy blur. Edward had slowly gotten through every wall I'd set up over the year. He'd been so good to me. His family had also worked diligently to make me more relaxed around their home. I loved it here. It was so nice to be so cared for.

Thanks to Alice's visions, she knew my birthday was next Wednesday. Why did it have to be my birthday? This would make me older than Edward, technically. I checked for grey hairs every day. I didn't care that they all called me paranoid. It was a big fear for me. I didn't want to be older than him. I didn't want to be older period. Why did everything have to work so hard to throw us out of balance? Was there a reason for this madness? It was bad enough he was a bit distant lately. It was probably just because we'd heard Adam and Charlie (my ex owners) were in the south. He was always one to worry. "What are you thinking about?" Edward murmured giving my hand a squeeze.

"I was just hoping you all don't make a big deal over nothing Wednesday." I said lightly.  
"Bella, it's your birthday. Of course, we're going to make a big deal of it. It's an important day." He said as if it would be a sin not to.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in fourteen years. One more year wouldn't matter." I said in a sad attempt to get him to reconsider.

"All the more reason to make this one perfect," he said softly before he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I kissed back eagerly. After a minute we pulled apart. I worked to catch my breath our foreheads still pressed together. "Do you think you could make it through the birthday party at the very least so I can give you your present?" He said. I couldn't say no to him when he asked me like this.

"Yes," I said meekly. He smiled hugely before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He reminded me.

"As I love you," I replied smiling.

"I have to go talk to Carlisle. Rose wants to take you shopping. She's waiting for me to leave you alone."

"Hey, I was being patient." She grumbled entering his room. Laughing he exited. I held back a sigh. He barely spent time with me. I shook the thought from my head. I really was being whining. I was so spoiled now! "Are you ready to go? We have to get you some new clothes." She said excitedly. I nodded. I grabbed my wallet and followed her to her BMW

"We get to take the awesome car." I said excitedly. She laughed nodding as we got in. A second later, we were speeding down the road. I smiled as she pushed the car over 100. "Where are we going?" I inquired an hour later. It was obvious from the road we weren't going to Port Angeles.

"We're headed to Seattle. That's where all the best clothes are. There are actual stores up there and a mall." She squealed.

"You're just as bad as Alice." I said laughing.

"No, I'm worse." She said smirking.

"Now I'm afraid." She laughed loudly. Rose was the best sister ever. She was always there for me, and I found I was able to really talk about everything that had happened to me when I was with her. I wasn't able to do that with the others.

"We have to get you a killer outfit for next Wednesday." She said as she dragged me to the first store. She bought me loads of clothes, but finding a dress was practically impossible. We were in the seventh shop, and I looked at my reflection. It was a beautiful dress. It was black and only one shoulder. It fell two inches above my knees and the neckline was low yet appropriate, it was absolutely stunning, and I couldn't buy it. "Not this one," I said sadly. Edward hated anything that showed my scars and this dress definitely did that. There were many visible, and I wasn't comfortable with them showing. They were hideous.

"What about this one?" She questioned. I pulled it on without bothering to look at it. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. The dress was perfect. It was ocean blue and fell to just below my knees. It had ¾ sleeves that covered my scars and a modest neckline. It was also one of the prettiest dresses we'd come across all day. It did me justice; it was Edward's favorite color on me. It was exactly the kind of thing he expected me to wear.

"Rose, it's perfect!" I squealed. I said coming out of the dressing room so she could see.

"Damn Bella, you look great!" She said smiling hugely.

"Thanks Rose. Let's go find shoes to match." I put the dress back on the hanger and placed it in our cart before we went to get shoes. It was a good thing I was comfortable walking in heels of all heights; because that's the section of the shoe store we hit the hardest. We found a pretty pair of silver heels that matched perfectly with the dress. Once we purchased the shoes and the dress we were done shopping.

"Do you want to go get something to eat? You have to be hungry." She assumed after we dropped the bags at the car. I nodded. It was eight o'clock and I was famished. "Let's walk to the restaurant up there." She said pointing to the pizza place.

"Okay," I said as she joined me on the sidewalk. It was dark by now. The streetlights cast an eerie glow over the road. I stuck close to Rose's side. There was a group of guys we were going to have to walk past up ahead. They were looking at us from the minute we walked onto the sidewalk; they were creeping me out. Rose was tense as well. It wasn't helping me with my nerves. They were on both sides of the road. There really wasn't a way around them.

"Stay close Bella." Rose muttered to me. I moved closer still. I could hear the strain in her voice. This was too close to her worst memory.

"They're probably just messing around." I tried to assure her, but my voice cracked so it couldn't have been much of a reassurance. She grabbed my hand to make sure we couldn't possibly be separated as we drew ever closer to the group of men who seemed to grow more and more threatening. I tried to shake the feeling, but it wasn't possible.

"Hey beautifuls," One man called to us. "Do you want to party with real men?" He questioned. His speech was slurred. He was already drunk beyond belief. It was a wonder he was still standing. Rose tensed even further.

"We're good thanks." I said coolly as I guarded my expression. Fear wasn't something I should show in a situation like this.

"Don't be like that sugar." Another man said and he grabbed my wrist. Before Rose had realized what the fool had done I flipped my wrist and jerked it so he would let go.

"Don't touch me, and don't call me sugar." I ordered. They were following us now and walking backwards ahead of us as well. Rose was slowing down as she battled with her past. I tugged her forwards. One of them had the gaul to grab me and pull me to him. I stiffened terrified. Only to see Rose was fighting the others. She was slow as her memories refused to release her. Then I saw the vampires in the group. There were three of them and they were fighting Rose. I turned to the man holding me to see he was human. My instincts were screaming as my captor tightened his grip on me and tried to kiss me. I kicked back and hit him where the sun don't shine. He kneeled over cursing, and I elbowed him in the face and brought my hand down on his neck. He dropped like a rock. He wasn't dead just unconscious. I turned to those who were tormenting my sister and allowed my fury to show in full.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed to the vampires. They turned to me shocked I was addressing them.

"You would be wise to run human." One advised a second before he had me pinned up against the wall. I hid my fear and allowed my fury to show.

"And you would be wise to do the same. Do you understand who you're messing with?" The one holding me let me off the wall. Another growled and crouched as if to attack me. I did the same hissing.

"Who are you?" He interrogated.

"I am Isabella Swan." I growled back. They took a step away fearful. "If I were you I would leave before I call my father and my brother. They don't take kindly to people like you." I said threateningly.

"What about her?" They interrogated.

"She's a new servant. Adam likes it rough, and he can be rougher with her than me." I said sighing as if this saddened me. They smirked. "I would leave now." I ordered. They nodded.

"Give them our regards." They said nodding.

"I might not. They wouldn't like the conditions under which we met. It would be safer for you if I didn't mention this." I said in a bored tone. Their eyes widened with fear.

"Then forget we said anything. We're sorry for bothering you. Have a good evening." I watched them go with a cold glare on my face. The second they were gone I ran to Rose shaking.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She didn't answer. She was whimpering softly. I went to grab her arm to lead her to the car, but she swung out at me. Her hand connected with my face, and I was thrown into the wall. I shook the pain away as she growled threateningly at me. I could see the fear in her eyes. They really had brought back her memories. I wasn't bleeding thank god, so I wouldn't have to worry about crazy vampire instincts. "Rose, it's me. It's Bella, your sister." I saw a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked by men, human and vampire men." She shuddered in fear.

"Are they gone?" She questioned in a small voice.

"Yes, I got them to leave. Let's go home." I said holding out my hand. She grabbed on to it and squeezed it tightly. I suppressed a wince. It would be bruised later, but I could handle bruises. What I wouldn't be able to handle is those vampires coming back. If they found out the Swans no longer owned me we would be screwed. I walked back to the car quickly. I wasn't running, but it wasn't a normal walk either. I walked to the driver side before Rose could protest. She was too shaken up to be able to drive right. She didn't understand the danger we were probably still in. If those two were here there were sure to be more near.

I got us back on to the road quickly and floored it. I'd driven a BMW before so I knew how to handle it. I zigzagged in and out of the traffic until we were safely to the highway. I had been tired before this, but I was wide-awake now, and I constantly looked in the rearview mirror to make sure we weren't being followed. I stiffened at the thought of that alone. I suppressed it along with the memories the encounter had unearthed.

"How are you feeling Rose?" I questioned in an attempt to take my mind off of everything.

"I'm fine."

"You suck at lying." I informed her.

"I'll be fine. It was just so much like that night. I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. They would have won." She forced out. There was fear in her eyes.

"It'll be fine Rose. They won't follow us, and once we're home we have the family. We'll be fine." I assured her. I saw a little relief enter her eyes. She believed me, thank god. I was still freaking out. I was terrified someone would come for us while Rose was in this state, while I was barely holding myself together. I could let myself fall apart later. Right now I had to get my sister safely home. Right now I had to be Isabella Swan not Bella. I turned sharply to avoid yet another slow car. They honked loudly, but I ignored them. I really didn't care if they were annoyed as long as I didn't attract attention from the cops. As I finished the thought I heard a siren. "Damn it!" I swore. We just couldn't catch a break tonight, could we?

"What is it?" Rose questioned half in her memories.

"It's the police. Just act pathetic and I'll deal with it." I assured her. She nodded whimpering lowly. She already had her knees pulled up to her chest. Pathetic was very much in reach for her. Thank god she'd hit me. I looked like a domestic violence victim. I pulled over to the side of the road and wet my face to make it seem like I'd been crying.

"Ma'am, I need to see your license and registration papers." It was a female. I relaxed as did Rose. I could do this. I reached over into the dash and pulled the papers and my driver's license. "Who's Rosalie?" She interrogated.

"She's my foster sister." I said softly. "She's in the back seat." The officer flashed her light to the back to take in a scared Rose.

"What happened to you both?" She questioned compassion in her tone.

"We finally had a chance to run from my dad and we took it. I was afraid he would chase us so I was speeding. I'm sorry. Please don't make us go back!" I said allowing my fear into my voice. My tone was frantic.

"I'm not going to make you go anywhere. I'll excuse it because of the circumstances, but if I catch you speeding after tonight I'm going to have to give you a ticket." She warned us.

"Thank you," I replied. She nodded and went back to her car. I peeled away quickly and sped down the road once more. The officer went the other way, so I breathed a sigh of relief. We were in the clear once more. Forks: 10 miles. That's what the sign said. I nearly laughed. We were close. Five minutes later we were roaring up the drive. I slowed and pulled into the garage. I was almost completely relaxed now. The nomads wouldn't follow me, and if they came here the Cullens could beat them. I went over to Rose's side of the car and grabbed her hand. She smiled slightly. My poor sister was still trapped in her horrible past. I would be soon too. As soon as I allowed myself to really feel. She was faring better than two hours ago, but she was still very much shaken up.

We walked together into the house. Emmett came to move towards us; Rose and I stiffened. I moved in front of her and crouched growling. They wouldn't be allowed near my sister. I was Isabella Swan. No one fucked with me. They stopped confused. They took in our appearances, and I saw confusion pass through Emmet's eyes before recognition took its place. Edward was downstairs a second later. He almost looked bored. Now there were two. Should we run? Would we be able to get away? These are family calm down! _They're men. They're dangerous!_ My mind screamed at itself. Rose was still stiff with fear. I wouldn't let them near. She'd been through enough tonight.

Carlisle entered the room and I was practically snarling. He seemed shocked. Then Jasper entered the room, and I took a step back making sure to keep Rose behind me all the while. Alice and Esme were quick to follow. They moved among the men easily. What were they on? They would be hurt. They were morons. Edward moved towards me, and my growls grew louder. If he came any closer I would find a way to hurt him.

"Stop moving," Emmett ordered. They looked to him shocked. I focused on him. So he was leader today. He was in charge and the biggest threat.

"What's going on?" Alice questioned worriedly eyeing me.

"Something happened when they were in Seattle. Nothing else would make Bella act like this." Jasper said looking at me. He locked eyes with mine, and I took it as a challenge. I shifted my weight and waited to see if he would attack.

"Someone went after them, men, or Rose wouldn't be like this." Emmett added. The strain was easily heard in his voice.

"Bella, what happened?" Carlisle inquired. Who was he talking about?

"You're using the wrong name Carlisle." Jasper said stepping forwards.

"Isabella Swan, what happened?" Jasper commanded the answer. He didn't ask. I growled at him unwilling to reply. He growled back. Shock filtered through my mask and shone in my eyes.

"Jasper, you're scaring her." Alice said worriedly.

"No, I'm making sure she understands I expect an answer. She's gone back to the way it was before she came to live with us. She's relying on her instincts." He explained never breaking eye contact.

"Who the hell do you think you are to demand anything of me?" I hissed at him.

"I'm your brother." He stated simply. That threw me. "We're worried, and you weren't answering." He explained. Right, they were family. I could relax, couldn't I? I slowly straightened up, but I remained in front of Rose.

"What happened?" Emmett interrogated.

"We were making our way to a restaurant so I could get something to eat, but we ran into a group of guys. There was no way around them. They were all over the street. One grabbed me and three others fought Rose. They were friking vampires. The one who had me was human so incapacitated him before intervening into Rose's fight. She was barely fighting anyway. Her memories already had her." I said frowning. "I pretended to still be with the Swans, and they went running. Rose couldn't drive, so I sped us back here." I said quickly.

"They just left?"

"No one messes with Isabella Swan and lives. Charlie and Adam killed anyone they thought was even looking at me wrong." I said shrugging. I winced. There was pain from the gesture." Edward said softly.

"Only a little."

"Where and how," he questioned.

"One of the vampires pinned me to the wall so my back is scrapped." I said.

"What about your face. That's going to be a nasty bruise."

"That one's from Rose." They gasped.

"What," Esme asked confused.

"It's not her fault. I surprised her. It was right after the attack. I grabbed her hand, and she reacted instinctually. She thought I was one of them. It's fine." They didn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry about that Bella." Rose said from behind me. I turned sideways to look at her.

"It's not your fault." She rolled her eyes. That's my sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for getting us home when I was unable."

"Your welcome."

"You can let them over you know. They aren't going to hurt us." I eyed them scared.

"I swear. None of them will hurt us. Think of Edward. Would he hurt you?" I shook my head.

"Neither will the others. They just want to help us. Let them over." I nodded. They walked over to us slowly. Emmett wrapped Rose in a caring hug. He looked over to me.

"Thank you for protecting her."

"She's my sister. I couldn't leave her." I replied. He nodded. Alice wrapped me in a hug, and I winced as she rubbed the scraps. They were very sore. Edward didn't hug me, but he took my hand in his and squeezed it in comfort. I smiled up at him.

"Do you think they followed you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, they wouldn't dare to." But I'm pretty sure there are more of them up there. They don't run alone ever.

"She's right, they aren't coming here." Alice said. Everyone relaxed.

"You're the world's biggest danger magnet." Edward murmured into my hair.

"That's why I have you." He smiled softly.

"You should get some sleep Bella." Jasper suggested as he suppressed a yawn. I tensed. Sleep meant nightmares.

"He's right." I nodded grudgingly and allowed Edward to pull me upstairs. When I was ready I slipped under the covers and looked over at Edward.

"Are you staying tonight?" I questioned. It was always a question lately and I hated that, but I really needed him tonight. He shook his head and my spirit sank.

"I'm going to help Alice wrap your presents." He explained.

"Okay, see you in the morning." He nodded and departed. "I love you." I breathed out. What was I supposed to do now? The nightmares were sure to come. They would be terrible. They always were when something like this happened. I forced myself to close my eyes anyway. I had to sleep, or I wouldn't make it through tomorrow. Unsure of what awaited me I sunk into an uneasy slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: My Bir DeatBirthday

Chapter 2: My Bir- Deat-Birthday

The second I was fully asleep they started. The Swans were there. They were closing in. I couldn't get away. The Cullens appeared before me. What were they doing here! They had to run. I tried to warn them but I couldn't speak. They just kept coming closer instead. Adam started toying with me, attacking me. I begged the Cullens for help but they just watched smirking. "Stop them!" I pleaded. No one came to my aid. I fought Adam and lost. There was no escape! I would never escape this hell. Edward stepped forward and I thought at last I would be saved; I couldn't have been more wrong. "Care to share?" He questioned. Adam stepped aside and allowed Edward to keep up the torture.

I jerked upward in the bed gasping. My heart beat erratically as the fear slowly left. I pulled my knees up to my chest in an attempt to comfort myself. It'd seemed so real, but Edward would never do that to me. He'd promised to protect me, always. "Are you okay Bella?" Jasper questioned. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine." I said pulling on a fake smile.

"Why do you try to lie to me?" He inquired.

"Because I hope it might work." I replied.

"Bella, we understand what you did in Seattle affected you more than you're letting on. I just wanted to remind you we're here for you, all of us. Edward isn't the only one willing to listen."

"Thanks Jasper," I responded in a tone that clearly closed the conversation. He took the hint and went off to bother someone else. I took a deep breath before I got shakily to my feet. I forced myself to get ready for my day so I had time to relax before I went downstairs.

"Bella, breakfast is ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Thanks Esme," I said sitting down. I knew better than to argue by now. It was a moot point. She wasn't going to budge on it and neither was I. When I finished I washed my dishes before going off to find Rose. I had to make sure she was okay. She was still up on her room, which only added to my worry. I knocked on the door but I heard no reply. I wasn't going to let that keep me out. I opened the door to see Rose sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. Emmett had her wrapped in a hug as he tried to comfort her. My heart broke for her. I walked over to her side and sat down slowly. She looked at me slowly. "I'm so sorry Rose. This is all my fault." I apologized.

"No it isn't." She argued. I looked at her with tortured eyes.

"If I was a better sister I would have gotten us out of there sooner."

"You did the best you could. We made it home safely." She argued. That was more like my sister. I could see some of the fire returning to her eyes. I made no reply. "How are you holding up?" She questioned after a while.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I assured her.

"You're really good at lying through your teeth." She complemented. Damn, she needed to believe it.

"It comes in handy."

"You aren't going to talk about it are you?" I shook my head smiling. She rolled her eyes at me good naturedly.

"Has anyone seen Edward?" I questioned changing the subject. Emmett's eyes widened in shock.

"You haven't seen him?" He asked. I shook my head once more. No he was hardly ever around anymore. "I think he went hunting."

"Okay, you guys should get out of the house too." I said looking them over. Their eyes were black as pitch. They both needed to hunt, and I bet more than anything they needed some true alone time.

"We will." Rose assured me. I nodded before I left the room. I couldn't allow myself to dwell on Edward's absence, so I pulled out a book and settled down for a day of reading. By seven o'clock the book was done and Edward was still nowhere to be seen nor was anyone else for that matter.

Carlisle and Esme were out for the evening. Emmett and Rose were out… enough said. Alice was planning my party (insert shudder). Jasper was out hunting. And Edward was… I didn't know where Edward was. It wasn't uncommon, but it still bothered me. I tried to shake the thought away but all of the secrets were wearing on me. I would be fine if he was just here, but he wasn't.

I made myself a sandwich. When I was done I did my dishes. The running water sounded very loud in the quiet house. After another hour of sitting in silence I decided to call it a night. This house was so creepy quiet. It took a minute to force all of my worries from my head but once I had I fell asleep quickly. And tonight I didn't dream at all.

The next four days were normal… sort of. Edward was around sometimes but not all the time, which was still strange. Everyone else was around and smiling. Rose was back to normal. Alice always smirked when she saw me. It had me worried about what she was planning for this party. I really just read and wrote in my journal. Keeping to myself seemed to be what I was best at. It was one thing from my past that was resurfacing. I was even getting better at it.

I woke up on Wednesday and groaned. It was my birthday. I was officially older than Edward. Ugh, why did he have to be frozen at 17? Not that it mattered. He didn't want to change me. Actually he was ardently against it. I didn't think I would be able to ever get him to budge…

"Happy birthday Love," Edward wrapped me in a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead. I shut my eyes enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

"Quiet before Emmett…"

"Happy birthday Bells," Emmett boomed scooping me up into a bone crushing hug. He spun me around in a circle laughing.

"Emmett I… need… air." I gasped out. He set me down beaming.

"Dating an older woman Eddie, sweet?" Edward rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Esme wrapped me into a hug before leading me to the kitchen. If she kept feeding me like this I was going to get fat. Alice came into the kitchen just as I was finishing.

"Esme can you make Bella a couple sandwiches? She's not allowed out of her room until I come get her later." She had an evil glint in her eye. Oh god what was she planning.

"Sure Alice," Esme yielded laughing. She passed me a plate with two sandwiches on it before Alice shepherd me up to my room.

"Can I trust you to make yourself look fabulous?"

"Yes Alice," I assured her. She eyed me suspiciously before she left. I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew how to make myself look good. Did she remember who I'd lived with? I had no idea when she would be letting me out so I got right to work on getting ready. I took a quick shower and dried my hair before I pulled the dress on. I then focused on curling my hair so that it fell around my face bouncing slightly. When that was done I moved on to doing my makeup. I settled for electric blue with a little bit of grey to accent it. When I was completely done getting ready I grabbed a book from my pile and began to read. What else was I supposed to do? If I left this room Alice would definitely kill me.

I heard a soft knock on the door a few years later. "Come in." I called over. Edward entered and I saw shock in his eyes as he looked at me, but there was something else there as well: another emotion I couldn't quite read and then it was gone.

"You look beautiful Bella." He complimented.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I felt my cheeks turn dark red in color.

"Are ready to see what Alice put together." He chuckled as I shook my head. "Come on Bella it won't be that bad."

"Let's go see." I said smiling up at him. He didn't offer her hand so I just followed him from the room a little put out.

There were streamers running down the banister, but the real shock came when I entered the living room. There were candles and flower petals scattered everywhere alone with streamers hanging from every surface. What drew my attention the most was the cake.

"Alice did you forget I'm one human and that cake could easily feed 25." She waved it off and rolled her eyes.

"Happy birthday Bella." Carlisle said as he wrapped me in a hug. When he let me go I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye. He was standing farther back, but closer than usual. I felt horrible that the others trusted him so little that they made him keep his distance from me. I knew none of them would hurt me, including jasper, but Edward never agreed with me on that so Jasper had to stay away. I sent him a small smile before turning to Alice. She already had a present in her hand for me.

I took it as graciously as I could manage and opened it. It was a diamond bracelet with my initials on it. "I thought I told you not to spend money on me."

"I didn't listen." She sang. Was there a false note in her voice? I shook the thought away. I was just being overly cautious. I pulled it on laughing. It really was beautiful.

"Thank you Alice." She smiled slightly in response. Emmett stepped forward and handed me a large box. I opened it to find it was empty. I quirked an eyebrow as I looked at Emmett. "Thanks," I said hesitantly. Emmett burst out laughing and Rose smiled hugely.

"It's a new engine for your Audi."

"It wasn't fast enough for you?" They all shook their heads grinning.

"Thank you." Esme stepped forward and handed me a little wrapped up box. I slipped my finger under the edge of the paper to rip it off. As I jerked my finger under the edge I felt the paper slice in. I quickly pulled my finger away from the paper. Damn it! It was actually bleeding. I looked up to see Jasper struggling. Alice looked about ready to sink her teeth into me as she took a step forward. Edward snarled loudly and threw himself in front of me. He shoved me backwards into the table. It crashed to the ground and the cake plate sliced into my arm. I stood quickly to see Jasper was trying to get to me. He snapped angrily at Emmett when he was grabbed. When jasper was successfully taken from the room Edward looked at me with pitch black eyes, and I had to stop myself from growling at him. He looked like he wanted to kill me. He shook his head to clear it, and he was once more my Edward.

Carlisle rushed to my side before looking back up at Edward. "Go son. I'll take care of her." He nodded and forced himself from the room. It hurt me to see how much I'd hurt them all. They'd all had to leave. What the hell happened to working out of my clumsiness? "It's not that bad Bella. It doesn't even need to be stitched up. It's just long." Carlisle assured me as he wrapped a bandage around it. I wasn't worried about me. I was worried about how they would treat Jasper after this. It wasn't his fault.

"You should go home to bed Bella." Alice advised.

"Okay Alice," I said going upstairs. I just went to bed. I knew Edward wouldn't come to see me, so there was no reason to stay up.

The next morning the house was quiet as I awoke. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal before getting ready for school. There was a note from Edward saying everyone else had gone on vacation and he would meet me at school. When I arrived he was distant. He even talked to Mike Newton. I would try to talk to him and he would get a look of disgust in his eyes before he banished it. Whenever I asked him about it he said he was thinking about what Jasper had done. I tried to convince him it hadn't been jasper's fault but all he would say was Jasper should have been able to control himself.

I could feel that something was coming, something big, but I couldn't figure out what. Maybe we were all leaving. It would explain why everyone was gone. They were settling into the new house. Maybe that was it. I couldn't be sure. Edward was more brooding than ever. I saw so little of him it was like living alone. It was killing me to have him away from me so much, but I always put him first and that wasn't about to change now.

"Come for a walk with me." Edward called over his shoulder. I rushed to catch up to him, but he kept moving. I followed him into the woods. After a while he stopped. He turned quickly on his heels to face me and I saw unadulterated hatred shining in his eyes. I flinched back scared. He sort of looked like Adam when he did that.

"What is it Edward?" I forced out. I couldn't stop myself from bowing my head. My old training was kicking in. he smirked at me.

"We're leaving." So this was what I was worrying about.

"Can I have a day to get my stuff together?" I questioned. He didn't say anything. "When you say we…" I trailed off.

"I mean my family and myself." He seemed to be enjoying this. Was he saying what I think he was?

"You don't want me" I questioned. Why was I saying the cursed words? A look of disgust passed over his perfect features.

"Why would I want you?" He asked.

"You fixed me. Edward please don't leave. You said you wouldn't." I practically begged. I didn't care as long as it got him to stay.

"Exactly, I told you I like broken things. You aren't broken. Besides you're mortal, pathetic, and ugly. I don't nor have I ever really wanted you. You were just fun to piece back together like a puzzle." He sneered. His words cut so deep I was surprised I hadn't already died from blood loss. He smirked as he say my pain displayed clearly across my face.

"Edward why?"

"I already told you. I don't want you." I hissed as the pain of this blow hit me.

"Fuck you," I forced out through gritted teeth. He cocked his head to the side before he lunged at me angrily. I dodged, but he caught my arm and yanked me to face him.

"You're slower than Mike Newton and that kid has gained a lot of weight." He snarled throwing my own words from last year back at me. I squirmed in his grip but it did no good. Wasn't it enough my heart was breaking? He had to torture me too?

"Let me go." He laughed at my order.

"Whatever you want Bella. Just stay the fuck away from my family or I will kill you." He threatened running a hand a cross my throat. I stiffened terrified. He released me chuckling and backed away a few paces. "Oh and I alerted your old family to your current unprotected state. They said to run far and fast. Their instructions are on the last page of your newest journal." A cold sense of dread filled me. He turned and ran away laughing taking my only protection with him. I wasn't suicidal enough to follow him. I forced myself to stand tall through the emotional pain. I couldn't break down. There were orders awaiting me, so I turned back towards the house with fear in my heart


	3. Chapter 3 How the Family Feels

Chapter 3: How the Family Feels

JPOV (Right before Bella was having the nightmare):

Where had Edward been lately? Bella was constantly stressed or miserable. It was as if he hardly cared. When they were together he didn't touch her at all. His emotions had shifted drastically. Poor girl: it really was too bad. I liked her. She was so kind. She never seemed to doubt his control the way the others did. She trusted me. It was a nice feeling. Too bad she couldn't convince the others I was worthy of it. Their constant worry wore on me. It made the battle against my blood lust so much harder than it had to be, because they could get me doubting myself. Even Alice, the light of my world, didn't trust my control. She said out of everyone my control was the worst. It hurt to know she didn't trust me.

So when I needed extra strength Bella was who I pulled it from, because she believed in me. I knew I probably shouldn't. I felt horrible taking from someone who was already so broken, but she didn't seem to mind, and I had a funny feeling she would encourage me to keep it up if I asked her permission. She was just that kind. She rivaled Carlisle with her compassion, because hers was automatic and came with trust.

To me it was amazing she was so compassionate and kind after what she'd been through. I mean she was here dating a vampire and becoming part of a coven. Her strength astounded me. You'd think after being adopted by vampires at 7, raped, abused, and forced into slavery she would hate our kind more. But no, she still made judgments based on each situation as it came to her instead of putting us all under an umbrella claiming all vampires to be evil.

Considering how much I was thinking about her right now it was a damn good thing Edward wasn't around. He'd shoot me. It wasn't like I was going to try to steal Bella from him. While I did feel something for her I wasn't going to dig deep tot figure out exactly what it was. I had Alice. I couldn't leave her. She was the reason I wasn't still in the south hunting humans. If I left Alice then I would have to leave the Cullens, and there was no way I would be able to keep to the straight and narrow path the Cullens followed if I was alone. I would be taking major leaps and bounds away from the path, but that's not what worried me most. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to find the path again without Alice to guide me back to it, back to them.

Bella's fear and pain hit me then. I ran from my study down the hall to her room to make sure she was okay. She was still asleep. She was having another nightmare. She always had them when Edward wasn't here. I was normally better about catching them than this. I tried to suppress it with calm, but she whimpered louder and started thrashing around. The dream was to scary to her for me to make any headway with calm. For tonight all I could do was suffer through the emotional storm together. Now hopefully Bella could subconsciously pull strength from him. She needed it far more at the moment than I did.

Knowing about Bella's nightmares made me glad I couldn't sleep. I would be dogged by nightmares too: of hurting people, of the south, of regressing. It was a good thing I couldn't sleep, safer. When her dream ended at eight in the morning she jerked up gasping. I moved from the doorway before she could see me standing there. I didn't want to freak her out, and I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

Fear was still coursing through her hard and strong. I could feel pain and self-doubt thrown into the mix as well. I groaned. I couldn't just leave her to feel like that. I walked back down the hall and the sight before me nearly broke my dead heart. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her chin was tucked over the top. She was holding herself together as she worked to slow her heart rate. I could feel she was trying to convince herself it would be okay. Her lips were moving slightly like she was silently working to reassure herself. I stood in the door as I waited for her to notice me. She didn't, so after a while I spoke up.

"Are you okay Bella?" I questioned. I hated asking that. I knew damn well she was anything but fine. I felt her shock as she heard my voice. She really had been too stressed to notice. With her background if she'd been focusing she would have known I was coming from down the hall. Living with those other vampires had really heightened her senses. She looked up to see me standing in the doorway. Her bloodshot eyes were wide with shock. She really hadn't slept well. I could have kicked myself. Why didn't I help her sleep? Even though I couldn't stop the damn nightmare without aggravating her I could have made the sleep more restful.

"I'm fine." She lied with a grimace. I almost laughed. It was such a pathetic attempt at a smile.

"Why do you try to lie to me?" I inquired.

"Because I hope it might work." She muttered in reply.

"Bella, we understand what you did in Seattle affected you more than you're letting on. I just wanted to remind you we're here for you, all of us. Edward isn't the only one willing to listen." I assured her. I wanted her to be able to talk to us. I didn't want her to be so withdrawn anymore. It'd gotten worse since Edward had done the same.

"Thanks Jasper," She replied. I could take a hint. Her tone, body language, and emotions screamed leave me alone. I walked away hoping some of what I'd said had sunken in.

EPOV (When everyone is out):

I couldn't take this anymore. She was too happy. She wasn't a broken girl who needed guidance. She was so damn independent. There had never been a real connection to her. I'd just wanted a fixer upper for a while, and clearly that while was over. I needed to get rid of her, but doing so without arousing suspicion from the family would be difficult. It would be so much easier than staying with her though. She was so pathetic! I hated telling her she was pretty, kind, and amazing. She was the exact opposite and I longed to tell her so, but I held my tongue as I waited for the perfect moment to emotionally destroy her.

What could I do to get rid of her? I wondered looking over a lake from the ledge I perched upon. I'd finished my hunt and now was when I could think the clearest. Not that it could keep my worries about getting rid of her from my head. I couldn't come up with anything. Ah well, I would figure it out. At least the girl was realizing I didn't feel the need to be around her anymore. She was quite good at keeping to herself come to think of it. Maybe I could just get her to feel so unwelcome she just left. I shook the preposterous thought from my head. I would have to keep thinking about it, but I had to get back. I'd been gone far too long. I groaned standing once more. I took off in the direction of the house preparing myself to act as though I loved the girl to pacify her and my suspicious family. They should be back by now.

APOV (As she prepares for the party):

I wish Bella would go to hell. I wanted Edward. I hated sitting on the sidelines. Not that it mattered. I would have everything I wanted in a few short months as long as the party went the way I planned it and it would. I'd kept Jasper far too busy to feed. All it would take was a simple paper cut and a little encouragement. After that all it took was a little lying and straight up rejection. Then Edward would be mine. Jasper would be gone, and hopefully Bella would be dead, but more likely she would be alive sadly. Not that I cared as long as she wasn't anywhere near this family.

EPOV (Right after Alice's):

Alice had a vision. Bella was going to cut her finger on a present. It was the perfect opportunity to get her out of my life for good. It would give me the perfect excuse to get rid of her! Jasper would lose it and as much as I wanted to just stand aside and let him kill her I couldn't. I could however convince them to move away afterwards for 'her own protection' the tear her down before I leave. It was perfect. It would inflict so much pain upon her I was nearly bouncing around like Alice. God, Alice was perfect, but she was with Jasper. I wasn't going to steal her happiness. We would be together though. With this slip up I might be able to convince her he's not the kind of man she wants. It could work. I smirked. This was the solution to all of my problems.

JPOV (Right Before the party):

Was Alice trying to get her best friend killed? I shook the thought from my head. Alice would never do anything like that, but she'd kept me so busy I'd been unable to feed. My throat was burning, but it was manageable. I just wish I'd been given time to hunt once more just as a precaution. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt Bella. Even if _I _was able to forgive myself the family would always hate more for it, especially Edward. He would most likely want to tear off a limb, and if I hurt Bella I'd probably let him. Alice would just be disappointed. She seemed to have resigned herself to the fact I slipped up. It hurt she'd given up on me, but I'd given her no reason not to. The worst would be seeing fear in Bella's eyes as I lunged. I would focus on that if I got too tempted to attack her. I couldn't screw it up this time, I wouldn't.

APOV (The party):

Okay everything was set. The bitch had found a descent dress. Why couldn't the damn nomads have killed her? I couldn't think about that. Edward was too close. Bella came down the stairs and I pulled on a fake smile. It was funny how she thought I was her friend. Not that it mattered. She was never as close to me as she was to Rose.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward complimented her. Now I was jealous. Damn, I had to hide it before Jasper felt it!

"Thank you," She muttered in reply. Ungrateful bitch! Edward should be mine! He would be mine soon. Thinking about making him mine did manage to calm me down enough to reign in my emotions before Jasper became too suspicious.

"Are ready to see what Alice put together. Come on Bella it won't be that bad." I bridled at the comment. Bad? Since when was anything I put together bad? This party had been one of the best things that had happened since Bella entered our lives, aside from giving me the perfect opportunity to get rid of Jasper that is.

"Let's go see." She said.

When they walked down the stairs I was happy to see they weren't holding hands. It was nice to see they weren't that close anymore. Bella took in the decorations with an expression of shock and wonder. Hell yes, she liked it! Just because I planned to ruin her life didn't mean I didn't value her opinion on the small things. Now that sounded cold hearted eve to me… oh well.

"Alice did you forget I'm one human and that cake could easily feed 25." Bella reminded me as she eyed the cake warily. I waved it off and rolled my eyes. I hope she mistook it as good naturedly. I was actually very much annoyed. I didn't give a damn how much or little she ate. The cake looked great where I'd put it and it set the whole thing off nicely. That's what I cared about. I glanced behind me to see Jasper hanging back at a safe distance. Now that just wouldn't do. I didn't keep him so busy he couldn't feed so he could fuck this up with his self-control. I mean I really needed him to mess up this time… more than all the others. I started sending out curiosity, joy, and longing. I couldn't stop a small smile from finding its way to my lips as he drew ever closer.

"Happy birthday Bella," Carlisle said as he wrapped her in a hug. My jealousy spiked he'd taken a while to warm up to me, but from the second he met Bella he'd been nothing but nice to her. It was rather aggravating. Maybe that's what you get for dragging around a damaged scarred up vampire with you. It was a problem I would rectify shortly so I wouldn't let it get to me.

She smiled at Jasper before she turned to me. I was shocked. What the fuck? Jasper was mine and always would be! It didn't matter if he wasn't my mate he was always there for _me! _She'd better back off before I ripped her throat out myself. I smiled at her nonetheless and handed her a little wrapped box. I'd been more than generous with my gift, but if I was being honest it was to cover my ass when this all went to hell.

She looked at it in wonder. She really liked it. Success! I was set. No one would suspect a thing! "I thought I told you not to spend money on me."

"I didn't listen." I sang. Shit, my voice was slightly off. My charade was slipping, but hopefully the slip was too subtle for anyone other than me to notice. My eyes quickly swept over the room. It seemed they hadn't noticed. I relaxed ever so slightly. She pulled it on laughing. That's right bitch laugh. Let's see who's laughing when we leave your pathetic ass behind you mate stealing whore.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled slightly at the thought of leaving her behind, broken and alone. Could we do that now? Did we have to wait a day or two?

Emmett stepped forward and handed her a large box. She quirked an eyebrow she stared at Emmett. "Thanks," She said slowly, dumbass. Emmett burst out laughing and Rose smiled hugely. How had this inconsequential human girl won a keys to their hearts, or more importantly: how the fuck do I steal all the keys back and keep them for myself?

"It's a new engine for your Audi."

"It wasn't fast enough for you?" They all shook their heads grinning.

"Thank you." Esme stepped forward and handed her a little wrapped up box. Yes, this was the present I'd been waiting for.

She slipped her finger under the edge of the paper to rip it off. As she jerked her finger under the edge I heard the paper tear into her finger. She quickly pulled back. The scent of blood filled the air. Jasper was struggling for control and I wasn't having it. I envisioned biting through her soft skin and draining the blood from her body. The monster rattled the bars to her cage and demanded to be set free, to kill Bella now. I wasn't sure if I wanted to resist. I took a step forward and Edward's snarling grew louder. Then Jasper flew past me at Edward and I snapped back to my senses. I couldn't kill Bella. We had to leave her alive. The torture was so much better that way. It was a really good thing the loudest thing I was thinking was a death core song by Alesana. Edward hated the genre so he had to be tuning me out.

Rosalie and Emmett dragged Jasper outside and I heard him take off into the forest. I had to go talk to him now. I ran from the room and went to where Emmett and Rosalie stood. "Where did he go?" I interrogated faking anger. Actually I had to be careful or I would praise him.

"He went west." Emmett stated bitterly. Tonight was a success. If Emmett was mad about it then my 'rage' would be justified and I would be safe from scrutiny.

EPOV (Just before the paper cut):

Esme was handing Bella the gift that would fix all my problems. Now she just had to be a good little girl and start bleeding. I could take care of the rest. I hope Alice wouldn't hate me for eternity for doing this to Jasper. Not that I cared. Alice wasn't meant for Jasper. He wasn't good enough for her. She deserved someone better, someone who wasn't so broken and pathetic. Hopefully that someone would be me, but right now I had to focus on making Jasper try to kill Bella. It had to take priority if I was ever going to get away from her and move on with my existence. I was so sick of being held back because of her! I suppressed the negative feelings towards the girl. I didn't need Jasper to ruin my plan with questions.

I was brought back to reality as the smell of her blood filled the air. I stopped breathing as I worked to keep myself from attacking her. Seeing jasper struggle reminded me of my plan. _I can't do this to the family. _Jasper thought as he worked for control. I couldn't have that. I moved before Bella to block her and shoved her with more force than necessary. It would just look as if I'd been hasty. I rejoiced mentally as I head a plate tear into her arm. I faced my family and gave the monster a bit of leash.

I snarled at my family. The girl was _mine_. Alice took a step forward her eyes pitch black with thirst. My growl grew louder as I bared my teeth. No, if anyone was going to sink their teeth into the girl's throat it would be me. I took a second to think about it while projecting my blood lust onto Jasper. Then Jasper was running at me. I shoved him away quickly hissing. I cursed mentally as he slammed into my piano. I'd liked that one.

I crouched "protectively" in front of the girl to cover my ass. Emmett restrained the thirst driven jasper and dragged him from the house. _I'll have to find a way to thank him for being unable to resist. _I mused as I moved a few more steps away from the girl. The sound of her blood dripping was driving me insane; it was such a waste, but unlike Jasper I could control myself.

"Go son. I'll take care of her." Carlisle ordered before he bent to inspect her wounds. I nodded stiffly. I exited the house quickly. I pulled on a mask of anger and ran into the woods. After felling several trees to authenticate my story I went hunting. I was in no hurry to return to that house and the girl, but the prospect of finally being able to tell her what I thought had me longing to speed up my plan, but I knew it would be better to follow the path I'd already set out. It would only be a few more days then I would be free.

JPOV (The party):

I felt drawn closer and closer; for once no one glared at me. We were all too excited. I just wanted to be included for once. No one seemed to mind. Then it happened. We could all hear the paper tear through her skin and half a second before the smell of her blood filled the air. I stopped breathing and tried to lock myself in place, but I slowly felt myself being drawn forwards. Edward ran in front of the one who could be my meal and she flew through the air and cut herself on something else. Her blood was dripping. It was such a waste. No! You can't hurt her! You can't do this to the family.

The monster screamed in frustration, because I was winning. Then out of nowhere my bloodlust grew exponentially and swallowed me whole. The monster had picked the lock and out he burst. I snarled. She would be mine. I wouldn't be denied any longer. I ran at Edward to get to claim my meal only to be shoved backwards into the piano.

The shock let the reasonable part of me realize what was going on and I started to fight the monster. So when Emmett grabbed me I didn't bite him and it didn't take much effort on his part to pull me from the room. I could feel disgust and disappointment from Emmett and Rose. I couldn't take it. I ran from them into the woods. It wasn't long before I heard my angel on my heels. I slowed to a walk before stopping. I was terrified of what she'd say to me, but I knew I had to face her. I had to apologize for hurting her before I went back to face the family.

I recoiled as she glared at me. Fury and disgust rolling off of her in waves. " She was my best friend. My best fucking friend. Now we're going to have to leave again. She's going to tell Edward she wants us gone. Edward's already doubting us, but he feels we should leave anyway. Do you understand Jasper? You fucked up so bad we can't fix it, again! Only this time you managed to do it without even killing anyone!" She snarled at me. I flinched back as her words bit into me. She never called me Jasper, always Jazz. What was she saying?

"Allie, I'm sorry. I'll do better. I swear." I practically whimpered out. I was once able to instill fear into the hearts of millions at the simple mention of my name, but here I was begging my wife for understanding, pathetic. Peter was right. She'd taken my balls and hidden them long ago. I was no longer the man I once was. I was a pet, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Don't you Allie me. Only my mate can call me Allie. We've known for a long time we weren't mates."

"Alice, please don't leave me. I won't last on this diet without the Cullens." I begged.

"Jasper Whitlock," I cringed, so I really wasn't a Cullen anymore. 'You are no longer a part of this family. If you want you can go to Denali and have them help you, but we're done. I'm done trying to help you. It obviously isn't working. Stay with us if you will, but don't you ever try to get close to me again. I can't keep doing this." She said her voice breaking a little. It hurt me to know I'd hurt her so much. I was fucking pathetic! I'd hurt her. I nodded. I wouldn't argue anymore. My heart was breaking, but she still came first; she always would. She stalked away back to the house.

I worked to control my heart ache. When I was once more in control of my emotions I ran back to the house. They were already packing. I went up to my room and began to pack as well. We probably wouldn't return here and it was all because of me.

EsmePOV (Moving):

My family was falling apart. Edward was missing Bella already. He was quiet sad. I couldn't believe shed been so cruel to him even when he told her we were leaving to protect her. She was lucky I'd promised not to contact her or go after her, or she would be in the hospital. No one messes with my family!

It was hard to trust Jasper, again. We were all working on it, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. It was a pointless endeavor. Alice said he would slip up again within the next few years if we were lucky, and I wasn't going to bet against her. She was practically infallible.

Carlisle was torn up over Bella's betrayal, and his coven wasn't whole any longer. Emmett and Rosalie were okay, but Jasper and Alice were apart. Wit Edward also single it was a strained situation. Jasper was so withdrawn we rarely had the help of his power, so living together was becoming quite difficult. We were all getting far too territorial.

It was overall a horrible situation and all of it had happened because of Bella Swan. If I ever saw her she would be lucky to see the next day. Promise or no it would be impossible for me to leave her untouched. _Watch your back child, because next time I see you you're mine. _I barred my teeth in an animalistic grin. I was practically purring at the thought of taking down my family's destroyer. Like I said, no one messes with my children and gets away with it; I wasn't about to let that rule change now.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving

**AN: I'm so sorry guys. I wish I could explain what's been happening to keep me from writing, but I know you guys just want to read so let's just say sometimes my brother's a bit like Edward and leave it at that. So now that I've bored you here's the chapter. :)**

Chapter 4: Moving

Keep moving. That was what I had to do. If I didn't they would find me. If they found me I would suffer, so I walked. A car was coming up behind me and I had to stop from flinching. I turned to see it before I ducked my head so they couldn't see my face. I stayed tense until the car was gone. I hated walking the road for that reason, but it was safest. It was the best place to be. The scents were mixed and hopefully difficult to follow when searching for someone, but that was only a guess so I kept moving. I got two hours of sleep if I was lucky. Normally I got an hour, not straight through. I only ever spent an hour max. unconscious. Anything more would have been foolish given the circumstances. Given I was being stalked by monsters far worse than the ones most imagined.

I passed a group of humans who were laughing boisterously. Wow, I'd called them humans. I was differentiating myself from them; it was odd given the fact I was human. There was no way I could be anything else. Werewolves never felt the cold. The temperature had dropped so low every night this past week I was always shaking. I felt the cold. It was like a good friend who visited frequently.

Vampires have always scared animals away, because they knew getting too close would mean their death. If I was a vampire then tell me why that bear almost got me a week back. Vampires only had to eat every two weeks at most. I was hungry everyday, ravenous. I knew it wasn't for blood the very idea made me want to hurl. Both vampires and werewolves are strong. If I was strong they never would have…. I couldn't finish the thought. I wouldn't keep moving if I thought about it.

There were a lot of things I knew now. I knew how to read the trails. I knew the woods better than the city. I knew rain was an ally and sun was an enemy. Sun would be my downfall unless I walked the roads. I knew how to hunt. I knew how to hide. I knew staying in one place was dangerous, and I knew I was being tracked. I knew I was strong emotionally, at least. You really don't know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. Then you get real strong real quick. It's safer that way, but I should stop thinking about this. It never did any good. I had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, on moving forward. I was so tired. Not that that was any different than how I normally felt, but it seemed to be getting worse.

It had been two years since Edward left me. Two years since my life became a greater hell than I'd ever imagined: since I found my new rules which Adam and Charlie had left me. Two years since I'd been free. The rules were the reason I walked this road. The rules were the reason sleep was stupid. The rules were the reason every day I lived was precious this half-life was precious.

The rules were simple. Don't stop moving. Don't search for help. You can stay in one place for no longer than three days. Keep your phone on you and charged at all times. Don't search for help. Have no contact with the Cullens. When you need money for food work as a prostitute.

Those were the rules. If I broke a rule they would make me pay. If they caught up to me...I didn't even want to think about it. It'd only happened ten times though. I was more careful each time. I perfected the art of running, hiding, and surviving in general.

They were moving at a human pace, so I actually had a chance. To them this was all a game. It wasn't one they ever planned on stopping. If I made it through the next few years they planned to change me so they could keep playing their game for eternity. I shivered at the thought. I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to live like this for eternity either.

I glared at the sun as it peaked out from behind the rain clouds. Sun meant everything would dry. It meant the roads would dry and my scent would be easier to trace. That's what I deserved for being dumb enough to travel through the middle of the country. I needed the sun so they had to travel slower, but I also needed the rain… The north was two cloudy. The tracking conditions were too ideal for my liking. I didn't go too far south, because I knew the armies lurked there and no way in hell was I going to getting caught anywhere near fights between psychotic and quite possibly schizophrenic vampires who were greedy as hell.

Another car passed and I flinched once more. I was far too jumpy. I knew the car had been coming, but that didn't mean I wasn't terrified. I'd been more jumpy since my run in with Esme. I shuddered. She'd been mad, furious at me. I couldn't tell her what I was doing. All she knew was Edward's lie. I hadn't told him I didn't love him! I'd begged him to stay! It was her parting words I would always remember. "You're a rotten little bitch. If you ever come near my family again I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't see why we ever tried to help you. You never deserved our help."

It'd left me crushed. There was no hope, but I couldn't tell her anyway. I would be punished. There was no point in even trying to talk to anyone else. The real slap in the face was the money she threw at me as she walked a way to make sure I would stay far from her family. Because of the position I've been in I had no choice but to swallow my pride and pick up the money. It was nearly $2,000. I didn't want to have to 'work' again, so I took it.

I was brought back to reality as the sun started to dip below the horizon once more. It wasn't cold. It was actually almost bearable. My shoes had fallen apart six months ago. I only wore them when I had to go into a store. The pavement was still extremely hot, but it was getting better. I'd only been up for six hours so I couldn't stop. I traveled the farthest at night. My pursuers were most active and it was easier when it was too late for prying eyes to see me and call the cops thinking I was a runaway. Technically I was, but I was over 18, so I didn't see how it could matter too much.

Yet over all I was in terrible shape. I wore the same outfit for ten days before I would wash it in a river and switch into my other one. I had a trash bag that held a sleeping bag, a sweatshirt, any money I had two packs left of beef jerky, a lighter, a journal (the rest were at the Cullens place), a pen, and my shoes. I kept my phone in my pocket at all times in case they decided to call. It was all I could carry without having to slow down too much. I was dirt smeared and skinny. I looked like hell in general. I didn't mind. My scars were covered, and I was alive. That was all that mattered to me. I could live with the rest, not move past it, but I could still function as long as I didn't dwell on the past too much.

As long as I didn't think about how they held me down… A wave of pain hit me, and I shoved the thought away before the memories could drag me under. I forced myself to pick up the pace and focus on the feel of cement under my feet. I couldn't stop moving so early in the night. I needed to hit a town with a fair soon. I was starving. It had to be nearing the weekend or so I hoped. I was getting hungry far beyond the point I could ignore it.

I pulled a pack of jerky out, and I continued down the side of the highway as I munched. It tasted really good, but when it was gone I was still starving… I couldn't really afford to eat anymore so I gritted my teeth against the gnawing in my stomach unable to do more than that. I'd felt worse hunger. I could go four days without eating when it was absolutely necessary. I'd only had to do that four times. The rest of the time my stubborn ways didn't stand a chance against my hunger. I would give in to it and go looking for 'work'. It was never hard to find. There was always a drug dealer or a vampire looking for sex with no strings attached. They didn't mind paying for it. I shuddered and made myself stop thinking about it. It was a hell I didn't want to dwell on as it was yet another thing I couldn't move past, but I could live with the knowledge.

I checked my phone after a while. It was midnight. I could sleep in an hour. I waited until I hit a spot on the highway where I was alone and ran into the woods. There was normally water near the road. After a mile of walking parallel to the road I finally came across a stream. I dropped my bag and drank as much as I possibly could. That usually helped with the hunger. I looked along the bank hoping there would be berries, but I wasn't that lucky today. I would have to go to bed with a mostly empty stomach. It wasn't uncommon, so I didn't let it bother me.

I climbed into the sleeping bag even though the rest of the stuff was inside there too. I'd learned it wasn't smart to leave anything out. I'd lost a lot of food that way, but I knew better now. I wouldn't make that mistake again.

I awoke four hours later. I'd been very kind to my body. I only allowed myself to sleep that long about once a month. I was still tired, but I felt better. I allowed myself to stretch before I climbed out of my sleeping bag and shoved it back into the trash bag fully. I shivered. It sucked that I was already cold. Now was the time to walk through the water. Wait, no it wasn't. I could smell the promise of rain in the air. I ran up to the road. I loved the predawn hours. That was the only part about this whole mess I enjoyed. I loved being outside, and I liked seeing the sky. The sunrises each morning were beautiful. The predawn hours were too dark for passing cars to see my face let alone recognize me.

My stomach growled loudly. I wanted so badly to eat, but I only had one little bag of jerky and I had no money. I was going to have to work… today. Bile rose in my throat at the thought of what I was about to do. I shoved it back. It wasn't as if I wasn't used to this kind of work. After a few months I'd learned to live with it. I could work every three nights and I'd be able to sate my hunger every day, but I couldn't handle doing this work every few days. I barely had any self-esteem working the bare minimum. I only did this when absolutely necessary.

I tried to relax my stiff posture. I didn't have to worry yet. I could wait a few hours before I worked, or I could work for a ride. I would be closer to a fair if I did that. I decided that would be the best course of action especially since cops were few and far between this early. I wouldn't get hauled off for prostitution. I pulled a brush from my bag and got all the knots out before throwing it up into a pony tail. I lifted my shirt up half way and tied the excess up with a hair elastic, so my stomach was exposed. I wiped the grim from my face and sprayed myself with the last of my perfume. I chucked the bottle.

I took a deep breath before I turned to face the road. I held my thumb up and smiled hugely. After twenty minutes a car finally stopped. I looked to see a man inside. He gestured for me to climb in and I did. "Where are you headed?" I questioned quietly.

"Just through the state. I'm sticking to interstate 70." He explained.

"Could you take me to Brookville?" I inquired hesitantly.

"You have to do extra to get that. You know how this works, right?" He questioned. I nodded repressing a shudder and a shiver of fear. "Good. So just do as you're told and everything will be okay." I nodded quickly as I noticed the gun hanging from his belt. I nodded.

We continued down the road in silence. He kept looking at me. He seemed shocked I was in his car. Maybe he'd never done this before. Maybe he used to be an honest man. I really didn't care. He was a monster in my eyes, and he always would be. I shook my head. That wasn't true. If there was a way I could stop him from doing something illegal, something he'd regret I should. I had to try. No matter what. God, I hope I don't get shot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned now that my mental moral battle was resolved. His fists tightened on the wheel. "This is illegal." I reminded him.

"Shut up whore. I'll do whatever the hell I want to and you can't stop me." He said angrily. I shrank back against my window a bit scared. He smirked. "That's what I thought." I didn't try to speak to him again. I knew he wouldn't be budged in his decision to turn to a prostitute. Now I could hate him with every fiber of my being without feeling so guilty.

We continued down the road for nearly an hour before he turned off of the main strip up a trail to the woods. Okay, so he liked nature. At least the ground was dry. The leaves would provide at least a little comfort. I got out of the car the second after he did. I eyed him cautiously. He didn't seem like the type to kill someone, but I couldn't be certain. I had to remain alive. If I didn't Adam said he would find the Cullens and kill them. While there were a few Cullens I wouldn't mind seeing dead there were some I didn't want hurt. Like Rose. She didn't deserve to be hurt. Adam wouldn't have straight out killed her. He would torture her. She'd suffered enough, so I would stay alive for her and for the rest of them. I would save them from this hell.

He put the gun down by the back of the car and practically ran at me. He shoved me up against the car hard. I focused on my breathing as I tried to stay calm. His hands were all over me. I wanted to shove him away. I could, but then Adam would hurt me more. This was easier to deal with. I flinched slightly at his touch. He slapped me full across the face. My head whipped to the side and I had to hold back a growl and a whimper. I wanted to run from here. I wanted to be safe. "Shut up bitch." He ordered. I guess a low whimper had managed to slip through. I didn't try to speak again. "What's your name whore?"

I didn't know what my name was! Who was I supposed to be? I had to say something. "Isabella," I whispered.

"That's right you worthless piece of shit. I don't know why I ever married you. You're worse than nothing." I didn't speak. He shoved me towards the ground, and I allowed myself to fall. This would be over quicker if I just went along with it. He kicked me in the ribs and I groaned. Damn steel-toed boots. That hurt like hell. "Suffer slut." He muttered.

He'd being palming his crotch since he first hit me. He pulled himself out of his pants and began stroking himself gently. I wanted to gag. "Get on your knee." I did as I was told. I needed to the money, and I needed the ride. I wanted to run. I wanted to go find help. _For the Cullens. _I chanted over and over again in my head. It was my mantra ever since I'd read the rules to my new life.

The man gripped my head by the hair and yanked it up before he shoved himself inside my mouth and down my throat. I nearly gaged. I forced myself not to as I sucked and swirled my tongue the way he wanted me to. He made me swallow when he was done. When he was finally out of my mouth I knew he was far from finished. There was no point even hoping it was almost over. Memories started to break through of other times I'd been forced to do things of this nature. Being slammed into walls and being held down. I shook my head to clear it of the past. I didn't want to think about. I had to think about the present, but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to do either. Which was worse: reliving past horrors or being fully aware when more are occurring?

He took the rest of his clothes off quickly before he tore off mine. I'd been trying to take them off before he could ruin them, but I'd been unable to get everything off fast enough. He didn't screw around he rammed his length deep inside of me. I wasn't given any time to adjust before he set a hard fast pace. He gripped my hips to the point of pain. I kept my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to see what was happening to me. He punched me in the stomach and my eyes flashed open quickly. "Look at me." He grunted; I did. There was hate and lust burning in his eyes. It was disgusting. I wanted to go back to trying to block this out, but seeing it made it much too real. "I want to hear you scream bitch." I didn't have any problems with that order. I'd been holding back so many. I screamed so loud and so high someone must have thought I was dying, and I was. This way of life was slowly killing me.

When he was finally done I redressed quickly. The man was smiling like a fool. "It's nice to know you can do something right Isabella." The man said in what was probably the closest thing to a compliment I would ever receive from him. I nodded curtly. I walked stiffly over to the car and got back in. I was sore already. That wasn't a good sign. My cheek was still burning from when he'd hit me. He'd really put force into it. The human men I sold my body to normally couldn't do too much damage. I was at least part vampire after all. How could I not be after all the bites?

I was shaken from my train of thought as the car stopped. "Get out." The man said. I looked to him confused.

"Are we in Brookville?"

"We're at the junction with South Brookville road." He informed me.

"I asked for Brookville, and you didn't pay me." I reminded him boldly. He pulled the gun from its place on his belt.

"I gave you a ride. I went out of my way to get you to where you needed to be purely out of the goodness of my heart. Be glad I did that you filthy little whore. Get out of my car, now." He commanded. I guess I wouldn't be eating after all. I scrambled from the car quickly. I grabbed my bag and shut the door without hesitation. He drove off laughing. I sighed. Nothing I could do about it now. At least I was closer.

I stretched. I was always tense around people now. It was nice to finally be able to relax. It was mid-morning. The fair had probably started, and I had around fifteen miles to go. The hunger was terrible. I needed to sleep. Sleep made the pain abate, if only slightly. I was exhausted regardless. I walked into the woods about half a mile before I was satisfied. I climbed into my sleeping bag eagerly. Sleep would be so welcome after a day from hell. I didn't want to think about it. Thankfully sleep took me before my memories could.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling

Chapter 5: Telling

I forced myself to wake up a little over forty-five minutes later. I was still tired as hell, but I had to get moving. The sun was out and there didn't seem to be even a chance of rain. I had to walk the roads. I needed to be difficult to follow. I wanted to stay in this town not only today, but tomorrow as well. I needed to eat decently. It'd been well over a month since the last fair I'd gone to.

I hummed quietly to myself as I pounded out the miles on the concrete road. I was used to it. The asphalt didn't hurt my feet anymore. It was like an old friend. The only thing tearing at me was my hunger and my thirst. I longed to eat something and to go hunting. The burn in my throat was killing me, but I wasn't going hunting, ever. I wouldn't hunt humans, and that was the only thing I was allowed to hunt, so I would suffer. I wasn't murderer. The burn wasn't full blown as I was only part vampire after all, but it was enough to be driving me insane.

As I drew closer to the center of town and the fairgrounds I started passing more and more people. I knew there was probably a bruise on my face, but I wasn't going to do my makeup until I was already inside the fair. It wouldn't matter too much. Night had already fallen. It would look like a shadow.

I gave the main entrance a wide berth. I didn't have any money, so I was going to have to sneak in. I came around the back side to see a cemetery. It was perfect. It was nine at night, so there were still plenty of people around. I left my bag behind a tree. I quickly changed into my jeans and clean shirt. I grabbed my purse that had all my makeup and climbed the fence into the fairgrounds.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, and discovered I'd been right. There was a giant bruise in the shape of a hand on my face. I got to work on applying plenty of makeup to cover my visible scars. Thank god I had a long sleeved shirt on. The scars there would be impossible to hide using makeup alone. When I looked descent I exited the bathroom. I tried my best to act like a normal teenager at a fair, but it was difficult. I was starving, so I didn't really care if I blended in or not. One day of screwing up a little wouldn't kill me, would it?

Since it was now dark a different crowd was arriving as the old one left. With the horse show nearly completed the riding rings stood quiet as horses raced around barrel patterns at incredible speeds, and older teens started showing up. This wasn't a large town, so everyone who could make it was here. There were so many. When someone bumped me I would stiffen, but it wasn't just from fear. Being so close to so many people had my thirst raging. I wanted to sink my teeth into someone's throat. I shook my head to clear it; I retreated to a place near the horse show. It wasn't so crowded. I could try to relax. I kicked at the dirt with my falling apart shoes. I wanted to take them off.

I suddenly got a feeling that someone was watching me. I forced myself to look natural as I surveyed the crowd almost lazily. My eyes saw the two vampires in the crowd. The male was looking at me, and the female looked up to follow his gaze. I continued to survey the crowd as if I hadn't noticed them.

I took slow even breaths to keep my heart beat slow. I pushed off of the tree I'd been leaning on and walked away from the crowd. If they were going to talk to me I wanted it far from prying human eyes. My back was rigid as I listened for the sound of following feet. After a minute I heard a twig snap and nearly smiled. Gotcha, I thought. I stopped and leaned back against a tree facing away from the two vampires. I knew they were drawing closer. "Do you really think you could surprise me?" I questioned not bothering to turn around. They both stopped dead in their tracks.  
"You need to come with us." The male called with a slight southern drawl. I turned to face them my eyes flashing.

"I'm not working tonight, and you already have her. Find someone else." I practically hissed. He took a step back shocked. Her eyes were wide as well.

"Who are you?" He interrogated.

"I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan." I said glaring as I hid my wince at my new title. Maybe he would back off if he knew who owned me.

"What?" The female gasped.

"You heard me, now leave." I said crouching. The male held his hands up in submission.

"Relax, we just wanna talk to ya. We ain't gonna do anythin." He drawled.

"Then speak. I'm listening." I said straightening up.

"I was just wonderin why you're here. You seem to know a lot. Where's Charlie?"

"He's in the south helping with the armies. They're both going to rejoin me within the week." I lied.

"Now I don't believe that."

"I really don't care what you believe." I shot back.

"You know it's not wise to anger a vampire." Was he messing with me?

"You know it's wise not to threaten Charlie's daughter."

"Our coven leader will want to speak with you." The male warned.

"I'm leaving this town tonight. Bring him to the cemetery in an hour. I'll be waiting." I informed them as I changed my plans. I wasn't staying here if there was a coven. I would move on before I had to work again. Hell, I was going to have to work within the next three days. I wasn't looking forward to it. He broke my train of thought by speaking once more.

"We'll see you then." I nodded swiftly. I returned to the fair and grabbed all the food I could manage. It wasn't much: only about a day's worth, but it was better than nothing. I was starving! But I couldn't afford to eat anything. I could eat tomorrow.

As the fair drew to a close I knew it was drawing near midnight. I left the park and returned to the graveyard. My outfit was fine. I wasn't going to change it, but I kicked my shoes off and threw them into my bag. The vampires wouldn't care that I was barefoot.

The two from earlier came up to me slowly. I watched them cautiously. "Where's your coven's leader?" I questioned.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice drawled out. I shifted my gaze to see Jasper standing there. Why the hell wasn't he with the Cullens? Why was Jasper the head of a coven? Why did I think he was hot? Wait, where had that last one come from? He looked at me for a second confused, "Bella?"

"Is that really you Jasper?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to ya Bella?" I longed to tell him. I wanted to get help. But I wouldn't get a Cullen killed. I wouldn't get someone else hurt.

"I'm back with the Swans." I said quietly. Anger flashed through his eyes, and I took a step back.

"Why are you with them? After everything they did to you." Before I could answer my phone rang. I pulled from my pocket and answered before the third ring.

"That was delayed. You know better than that."

"Sorry Adam." I apologized. If he wasn't careful he was going to make it very easy for Jasper to understand what was happening.

"You should be bitch. We're taking a week off and want to go somewhere. You need to get five-thousand dollars into the account before midnight tomorrow." What?

"I can't do that. It's too much." I argued freaking out. Jasper and the other two seemed so confused.

"I'll be sure to tell that to the Cullens." He threatened.

"No! I'll do it. Don't go near them. You'll have your money."

"Good, now get to work." He replied before hanging up. I shut the phone and returned it to my pocket.

"I have to go." I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What was that about?" Jasper interrogated moving closer to me. I flinched away.

"I have to go work." I said as I worked to prepare myself for what I had to do. This would be more than one job, could I get through this? I had to. _For the Cullens._ I reminded myself.

"Ya don't have to do anything except explain what's goin on. Why was he talkin to ya like that? Why are ya with 'em?" Jasper questioned.

"Nothing's going on. He can talk to me any way he wants to. He's my mate." I forced out keeping my eyes focused on the ground. That's what Adam had said. I was his. I always would be. The male was shaking his head.

"If he was your mate he wouldn't talk to ya like that. Why do ya let him?" He asked.

"I don't have time for this. I need to work. If the money's not there…" I didn't finish the sentence. I walked away from where they still stood, watching me. I grabbed my bag and started for the road. I needed to hurry up. How was I going to manage $5,000? Someone grabbed my arm. I ripped it away and turned to face whoever it was hissing. Jasper held his hands up in submission.

"Where's your job? We could give you a lift."

"It's fine. It's just a mile down the road." I said forcing myself to turn away. I wanted to stay. I wanted to tell him what was really going on. But then no one would be safe. _For the Cullens. For Jasper_ I reminded myself.

"What did he mean when he said he'd tell the Cullens?" The female asked as she followed me from the graveyard.

"I can't talk about it. He told me not to. I have to go." I stated firmly. She stopped following me thank god. I continued towards the road. I looked down at myself. My outfit was fine. I pulled a pair of earrings from my bag, and put them in as I went. I didn't have any perfume, so I used a little scented lotion instead. I threw on my other pair of shoes, my stilettos. I was by Route 140, so I could probably get some sort of customer. I held my thumb out and smiled coyly at passing cars even as my heart raced. One finally stopped.

"This is work?" The male questioned. Were they following me?

"Yes, it's the only thing I can do."

"There are other jobs." He reminded me.

"This is what I'm allowed to do." I informed him quietly. His eyes flashed with anger.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean I'm not allowed to do anything else. Now leave! I need to find a customer." I said looking past him as I tried not to let emotion color my tone.

"Ya don't have to do this. They aren't around."

"You think they wouldn't find out? I need to get $5,000 to that account by midnight. There's no other way for me to get that kind of money that fast regardless." I said resignedly.

"Hell, I'll give ya the money. Ya aren't workin like this. Get in." He offered opening the door. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to do what he said and tell them, but if I told Adam would be furious. "Come on Bella." He said. I nodded hesitantly and got into the car. He sped away from the curb quickly. The speed helped me to loosen my rigid posture slightly, but I was still on high alert. I didn't like being near people for any length of time.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"My house: it's about a five minute drive from here. I'm Peter by the way. Jasper's my sire." He informed me. I nodded. When we got there I jumped from the car quickly and ripped the shoes off. The grass beneath my feet went a long way to calming me down. It was something familiar, unlike the house before me. A house: Four walls that normally would represent safety to anyone else. To me it seemed more like a prison and a place where real horrors occur.

I gritted my teeth against the fear and followed Peter into the house. The female who seemed to be Peter's mate was at his side the instant he entered the house. Jasper entered the room a second later. He was confused. "I found her 'working'." Peter informed them. I looked down ashamed. Jasper moved a couple steps towards me.

"What do you do for work Bella?" Jasper prodded.

"I'm a prostitute." I whispered looking away. I couldn't face him or anyone. I was pathetic. I let them hold me down, hurt me… I forced myself to stop thinking about it. I couldn't go crazy now.

"Ya aren't pathetic."

"You're right. That's far too kind a word."

"Why do you do that?" Jasper inquired.

"Because I need the money and because it's all I'm allowed to do." I forced out. Jasper growled, and I suppressed a flinch. I knew I had nothing to fear from him. He was one of the people I was protecting for god's sake.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. Why do you stay with them? Why don't you go back to the Cullens?"  
"Because I'm not welcome there: That's one thing Edward made very clear." I said my voice going cold.

"What do ya mean?" Jasper seemed shocked and angry.

"I mean he told me he didn't want me, the rest of you were leaving, and I wasn't welcome." Then he handed me over to the Swans. I added mentally. All three of them hissed angrily. I couldn't stop myself from flinching and taking a step away from them.

"Bella, he told us he was leaving to protect you." It was my turn to growl.

"If he'd been leaving to protect me he wouldn't have told the Swans where I was. I would be free." I stopped talking. I shouldn't have told them that.

"Bella, I think you need to tell Peter, Charlotte, and I what happened to you." He said gesturing towards the living room. So that was the female's name.

"I can't. It's against the rules."

"They won't know you told." Jasper assured me.

"I can't break the rules! I have to leave." I turned to walk out of the house. He caught my arm before I could take more than a step.

"Bella, why are you doing this?"

"To protect those who left me behind."

"Bella, we're vampires. We can protect ourselves." I shook my head.

"No, you can't. Not against them. Not against their allies." I argued.

"If you're protecting them who's protecting you?" Charlotte questioned.

"I can watch out for myself. I've been doing just fine the past two years."

"Liar," Peter muttered.

"Bella, we can protect you. Don't go back to them." Jasper begged.

"Why do you care?" I interrogated.

"Because I don't want you to suffer; I care about you." He cared about me?

"Then you know why I have to go back. I care about you and the rest of the Cullens. I can't let you guys suffer in my place." I reasoned.

"I can't let you get hurt for me. We can face it together, but I'm not letting you go back to them. Please Bella. Stay here, please." Jasper begged. I hated seeing him beg.

"I'll stay." I agreed.

"Then you do have time to tell your story." Peter said pointing towards the living room.

"Only after I get the money to their account. That'll keep them off my back for ten days."

"I know Adam's account name. I'll transfer the money after you tell us." He compromised.

"I guess."

I followed them slowly to the living room. It was so strange being indoors. They settled down next to each other on the couch, and I sat down the chair next to it.

"Bella, what have you been doing?"

"Umm, surviving pretty much sums it up."

"Bella, can you tell us whatever you're willing to? It'd be a lot easier then asking random questions and getting crappy answers." Jasper smacked Peter upside the head. "What? It's true."

"He's right Jasper. It would be easier for you guys."  
"But it wouldn't be easier for you." He pointed out.

"My life has never been easy as you very well know Jasper."

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte queried as Jasper worked to control his anger at the reminder of my past.

"Adam killed my parents. I watched them burn. I was sent to an orphanage, then I was adopted by Charlie at six. Adam raped me, for the first time, on my seventh birthday." I couldn't get any further. All three of them were growling loudly. They looked like they were going to tear shit apart. "I became a toy, a pet, and a way to stay in one place longer. I tried my hardest to do everything right, even fighting. I did everything I was told, but it was never enough to stop Adam from hurting me. He used me for whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, because I belonged to him. Then the Cullens saved me." I said quickly. I still didn't like talking about my childhood with Adam and Charlie.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them!"

"Get in line Charlotte. I've been waiting longer." Jasper informed her grimly. She nodded curtly.

"Edward was the only one still in the house when I was told you were all leaving. He told me he had wanted something to fix. I was healed, so he didn't want me anymore. He never loved me. He also told me how he'd told the Swans I was unprotected, and my new rules were in my journal."

"That asshole told me you wanted us gone. He told me you'd given them permission to be together. He said you were happy for them." Jasper snarled

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"Alice and Edward are together. They told me you were ok with it, so I had no reason to bitch and moan."

"Those lying, manipulative, assholes! I'm going to fucking kill that little bitch! I can't believe she fucking did that to you. If I could rip her and Edward's head off I would in a heartbeat." I said coldly. I was beyond pissed. So that was why Esme had been so furious.

"Calm down Bella." Jasper soothed sending me a wave off calm. For once I welcomed it. If I was going to tell I needed to be as calm as possible. "You don't have to tell us the rest if you don't want to." I shook my head. I had to tell eventually. I wasn't going back, so what was one more broken rule?

"I've been running, constantly. I do as I'm told and I stay ahead of them. They're tracking me at human pace, so they expect me to be able to stay ahead." All three of them were growling and hissing, once more furious.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I'm good at surviving. They've only caught up to me ten times."

"Ten times is ten too many." Jasper argued.

"I survived it, and at least he stopped with me. He threatens to go after all of you all the time. It's what really keeps me obedient. After a month of running I was ready to just let them kill me. That's when he started threatening to harm you guys. I couldn't let that happen."

"We left you. Why do you care?"

"I have to care. You got me out of there once. You made me safe. I have to return the favor, and there are still members of your family, including you, I don't want dead." Peter was staring at me shocked. Jasper was shaking his head in disbelief.

"How can you still care about any of us while going through that?"

"I didn't want any of you to suffer the way I was if I could help it."

"There's this thin' called crazy. I think they got a picture of ya next to the definition in the dictionary."

"Peter, I really doubt it. I just didn't want anyone hurt."

"Why didn't you find us? We could have helped ya."

"Adam threatened to kill you if I told you. Edward threatened to kill me. If they both made good on their promises no one would live through the telling." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself tightly. Peter and Charlotte growled loudly. Jasper walked over to me and slowly wrapped me in a hug. I stiffened. The shock of electricity that ran through me at the contact didn't help either, but after a minute I finally relaxed. I clung to him. I'd missed feeling cared for. For the first time in over two years I felt safe.


	6. Chapter 6 Hungers

Chapter 6: Hungers

My stomach growled and he pulled back to look at me. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago I had some beef jerky." I replied.

"You need to eat, but we don't have any food." He told me apologetically.

"It's fine. It's not that bad." I said. I knew worse hungers, like my thirst. The burn picked up as I thought about it. Damn it! It had been really bearable up until then.

"Bella," Jasper inquired.

"Yeah, that's me." I rubbed my throat absent-mindedly.

"But you're human." He said as he tried to understand.

"I'm part vampire. I've been bitten many, many times. Some of the venom must have leaked into my blood stream."

"So what do you hunt?" Peter inquired.

"I used to hunt animals. I haven't hunted in over a year. Adam found out and said I could feed from humans or not at all. I chose not at all." They gaped at me.

"How the hell have you been resisting so long?"

"I won't hurt a human the way I've been hurt. Thinking about what it feels like to be bitten stops me when I'm nearly overcome." I said shivering slightly. Jasper looked pained. "I'm fine Jasper." I assured him.

"No ya aren't so stop lyin." Charlotte practically ordered.

"You know I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're goin to snap and scream at everyone and everythin one day." Jasper reminded me.

"When that day comes don't you think it'll be warranted?" He nodded.

"Hey Bella, wanna go huntin?" Peter offered. What the hell was with the cocky smirk as he looked between Jasper and I?

"Hell to the yeah! But only animals." I specified.

"They won't wanna come with us then. Would you mind goin with just me?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"I don't mind. I trust you." I meant it. I didn't know why, but I trusted him. He smiled widely.

"Let's go." He said offering me his hand. I took it eagerly. Electricity jolted through me when our hands touched just like when he hugged me. He looked at me shocked before he hid the emotion and smiled once more. He guided me out of the house and into the woods. We stopped after a while. 'Are you going to be able to catch your own prey or do you want me to bring you something?" He questioned.

"I want to try." I decided. He nodded.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He inquired.

"I've grown up watching vampires hunt and you think I don't know what I'm doing." I regretted mentioning my past as I saw pain and anguish spread across his face. "Sorry," I muttered looking down.

He hid his emotions once more. "Have at it then." He said flashing me a small smile. His eyes were still sad and the smile seemed forced.

I looked at him once more concernedly before I focused on my hunt. I breathed in the scents of the forest around me. It smelled of home. I could detect the scent of deer to the east, and to the west there was a mountain lion. The mountain lion smelled so much better, but it was Edward's favorite, so I would stick with the deer. I stalked towards the deer cautiously. I only wanted to use my speed when I had to. I didn't want my prey to be able to escape. I could hear Jasper behind me, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He'd had multiple opportunities to today, and he hadn't done anything, so I knew I had nothing to fear.

When I was less than 100 yards from a large buck I lunged at it quickly. I landed on its back and yanked its head to the right sharply. I heard the break and jumped away before the creature fell to the forest floor. I latched on to its jugular artery and drank deeply. It was heaven sent and exactly what I'd been looking for. I felt stronger with each swallow. I could feel color returning to my face, and I felt stronger. When the buck was dry I stood and looked over to where Jasper stood watching me.

"You don't even have blood on you." He commented shocked. I shrugged smiling. "Better," he asked.

"I feel great." He smiled.

"I'm glad. Let's go back." He grabbed my hand and electricity jolted through me once more. I loved the feeling… then we were racing through the forest together. He was going slow, because he still didn't seem to realize how fast I truly could go, but that was fine. I could surprise him some other time.

He looked closely at my eyes once we were inside. "What is it?"

"Your eyes have a gold ring around them now." He informed me.

"It doesn't bother me." Was I supposed to care?

"How was your hunt Bella?" Charlotte inquired.

"It was good. I feel a hell of a lot better." She nodded.

"We should go to the store later when it opens, so we can get everything you need." Charlotte offered. It wasn't that early was it? I looked outside to see I was right. The sky was in the later stages of pre dawn.

"Charlotte, it's almost five." I pointed out. Jasper pulled a phone from his pocket.

"You're right." He said shocked.

"I'd hope so. I had to know this kind of shit." I said rolling my eyes. They all stiffened. Damn, note to self: never mention past. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's not your fault." Jasper assured me. Peter smirked again looking at first Jasper then myself. What the hell was that about?

"You have every right to talk about it." Charlotte added.

"Not when it makes people upset. I used to be good at avoiding topics, and good at hiding anything that related to it, but I'm out of practice." I admitted annoyed.

"What do you mean things related to it?" Jasper questioned. He would think I was hideous. His scars showed his strength and courage. Mine proved my weakness and cowardice. His were hot… mine weren't. Whoa, I couldn't think like that. He wasn't mine. There was no way he could ever want me regardless. I shook my head internally to clear it of my ridiculous thoughts.

"It's nothing Jasper." I lied.

"That doesn't work on an empath." He reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"It'll have to do." I wasn't playing show and tell with my body like had once before. I had so many more scars. Charlie didn't heal any of them anymore…

"She's talkin bout her scars." Peter interjected when he noticed me playing with the sleeves of my shirt.

"No, I'm not." I lied half-heartedly. They didn't believe me.

"They're nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes they are. They should be covered up. No one wants to see them. They're hideous. I'm hideous." I added quietly.

Jasper coaxed my head up slowly. "Bella, you are anything but hideous. Who told you that?"

"Edward was disgusted when he saw even one of my scars. He made sure I knew he liked it better when they were covered up." I whispered. Jasper hissed angrily.

"Edward was lying. You shouldn't have to cover them up. They're part of you. They show how strong you are."

"They show how weak I am, nothing more." I said looking away.

"Bella please, look at me." He pleaded. He shouldn't have to beg for anything, so I looked up at them once more. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You've survived so much more than most vampires even. Your scars are reminders of your will to survive, and you are beautiful." He assured me. He thought I was beautiful. Was there something wrong with his eyes?

"How could you possibly think that about me?" I questioned. There was no way he liked me the same way I liked him. He was too perfect.

"Because you're my mate, and I've always liked you Bella," he admitted. I gasped. I was his mate? He liked me? How was that even fricking possible? I wasn't anything special, and I was being hunted. He deserved so much better. While I was going through various phases of shock Jasper started back tracking. "After all you've gone through there's no way you feel the same. Alice warned me. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I slapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes went wide with shock and confusion.

"I'm still mostly human. You need to give me time to process things." I said jokingly. "I like you too Jasper." I added smiling. It felt nice to be able to smile, but I had to warn him so I stopped. "Are you sure you want me around? I'm being hunted." I reminded him. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to stop himself from hitting something.

"We'll deal with them together."

"I don't want to put you in danger. They're strong." I forced out. Jasper wrapped me in a hug comfortingly.

"I won't let them hurt you again. I'll protect you."

"It's too dangerous." I said freaking out.

"He won't be alone. We're gonna help him. He's right. We'll keep you safe." Peter added. Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Don't you get it? I'm not worried for myself! I've never been worried about me. I personally wouldn't have minded if they killed me this past year. What I did and do care about is what they do to all of you. I kept running to keep you safe, and I'll be damned if I screw it up now." Jasper looked tortured. I could have kicked myself. Damn, it! Why the hell did I have to say that?

"You wanted to die." Jasper forced out in a strangled whisper. His eyes looked desperate.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." I apologized looking away.

"It's not your fault Bella. We still don't fully comprehend how bad you had it. I don't think we want to, but we have to. You've suffered so much." Jasper's voice broke over the last sentence. I walked over to him ad wrapped him in a hug.

"It's enough that you care. You don't need to hear what I went through." I said shaking my head.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it alone." Charlotte countered.

"The key word in that sentence is _shouldn't_. I know I _shouldn't, _but I _do._ I don't want to put you through hearing it. There are others I wouldn't mind hurting with tales of my past, but you aren't them." It was true. I didn't want to see that pained look in Jasper's eyes. It was killing me. Even seeing Charlotte flinch and Peter stiffen was getting to me, and I'd known them for less than four hours.

"We should talk to the Cullens." I stiffened at Jasper's decision. "What's wrong?"

"They won't want to see me."

"You don't know that." Charlotte argued.

"Adam told me about how Edward told everyone I'd said I hated him, and how I'd said I never wanted to see any of them again. They aren't going to want to see me." I shivered remembering my encounter with Esme once more. They growled again.

"We can make them understand."

"We can try. I really don't care as long as they're safe. I don't want them hurt." Jasper was looking at me shaking his head. "What?"

"It's hard to believe ya care so much bout them after all ya've been through." What was I supposed to say to that? I didn't understand what he meant. Yes, they'd hurt me, but that didn't mean I wanted them dead. I wasn't that cruel.

No one said anything and my hunger was easily felt with nothing to distract me from it. With my thirst sated for the first time in far too long it was easy to feel how hungry I was. There was nothing to overshadow it anymore. If Jasper hadn't been standing right next to me I would have done a back flip to try and work through a bit of the hunger. Sometimes doing something active made it go away.

He eyed me pained. "You're hungry."

"I'm fine." I replied smiling slightly. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to the store Bella. You need stuff."

"You don't have to buy me anything," I assured her.

"Yes I do. I'm not going to have you stand there and suffer. You've been through enough, so let's go." She practically ordered.

"I have to wear shoes." I groaned out. They looked at me strangely. "Mine are torn up to hell, so I go barefoot most of the time. I'm not used to wearing shoes anymore." I explained.

"We'll get you a new pair, but you do need to wear some or they won't let us into the store." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled.

"Ok," I relented. I grabbed my sneakers and pulled them on. I missed the lack of feeling in my feet.

"Let's take my car." Peter offered. Jasper made no complaints so I followed him out there and sat in the back beside him. Something he said earlier was bothering me. It was something to do with Alice... oh I remembered now!

"Jasper, what did you mean by Alice warned you?" I questioned.

"She told me she'd told you we were mates and you'd still wanted nothing to do with our family. She said you never wanted to see or hear from me again." He added quietly. Rage boiled in my blood. Jasper had wanted to talk to me. She'd forcibly kept him away! She could have saved Jasper heart ache. I left her a letter! I'd been protecting her!

"That selfish little bitch! I swear to god, I'm going to kill her." I growled out. Jasper's eyes widened in shock. "She did everything she possibly could to ruin our lives. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with the incident at my party." Jasper hung his head at that. "Hey, chin up cowboy it's not your fault. It's natural, and not a first for me. It's all good." I assured him.

Charlotte smiled at m statement. "I told ya Jasper. That bitch is stirrin up trouble for the hella it." She twanged worse than a guitar. I nodded.

"If I'd known we were mates the only reason I would have said those things would be to keep you away from me for your own protection, nothing more. I could never say things like that unless it was to keep you safe." Was there another way I could say that to help it get through to him? I didn't think so.

"Don't lie to me to keep me safe. Whatever it is we can face it together." He compromised in a strained voice. I nodded hesitantly.

"We're goin to the mall in the city, so it could take a while Bella." Peter warned me as we drove down the highway.

"I don't care. You're helping me not the other way around." I reminded her. I still couldn't believe they were helping me. I was just a vampire's play thing, their pet. Why did they care about me? Why did Jasper get stuck with me? I mean that's a shitty fate to be stuck loving something like me.

"Bella, whatever your thinkin it's not true. You have worth." I shook my head.

"No Jasper, it is true. I'm sorry you got stuck with me." I apologized.

"I'm not stuck. I want to be here."

"That's ludicrous. I'm being hunted and you want to be around?" No way in hell.

"Someday you'll believe me." He whispered.

"Oh, I believe you. I just don't see how it's possible." I explained.

"It's possible because he cares about ya Bella. Hell, we all do and we just met ya." Peter reasoned.

I needed a subject change. We weren't getting anywhere. "Jasper, what was it like with the Cullens after you all left?" He winced and I wished I hadn't said anything, but before I could take it back he was talking.

"It was bad. Carlisle was distraught when he couldn't convince Edward to stay. Alice was always angry with me and got the others to turn on me as well. Emmett was sad we were leaving, and Rosalie was pissed we were all going to leave. When Edward came back and lied to us about what you said it got worse. Carlisle threw himself into his work. He was barely home. Rosalie was pissed and she felt betrayed. Emmett was shocked and confused. Alice was indifferent. Esme was… beyond furious." I barely managed to hide my flinch at that. I knew how mad Esme was. "They were resentful towards me, but that died down when Edward told his lie. After Edward and Alice told me they were together I left. I didn't want to see them together." He finished pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said looking him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault."

"If I'd been good the first time the Cullens never would have bought me, and I wouldn't have ruined your life." I felt so guilty.

"If you'd stayed with Charlie and Adam you would have died."  
"You would be better off if I was dead." I whispered.

"Bullshit," Peter growled from the front seat. "Neither of you would be better off without the other. You'd be alone and in pain." No one spoke again until we were in the city.


	7. Chapter 7 Clients

Chapter 7: Clients

"We should go get you some clothes first." Charlotte decided as we pulled up to the mall.

"I don't need fancy clothes. We could just go to goodwill." I suggested half-heartedly.

"Please Bella, I want to spoil you." Jasper begged.

"Alright, I give," I giggled holding my hands up in mock surrender. He beamed as if I'd just told him he'd won the lottery. What was it with vampires and buying people things?

When we entered the first store all eyes seemed to fall on us or more accurately them. The women were definitely staring mostly at Jasper. Then their gaze shifted to me, and I immediately started staring at the floor. I wasn't going to get into a fight here. I heard snickering and whispers a few seconds later. I even noticed a few pointing at me. Embarrassment coursed through my hard and strong and I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. "Bella, you look fine. Ignore them." Charlotte advised glaring at the women who all turned away quickly.

"No I don't. It's ok. I'm used to people staring." Charlotte looked like she wanted to tear those women apart. I guess they were insulting me, but was it honestly supposed to surprise me? I knew I looked like hell. What else was new? It had been a while since I'd showered.

"They're so fuckin rude." Jasper hissed under his breath. I pulled him away from them to the back of the store towards the clearance rack. "Bella, you don't have to shop from the clearance rack." Jasper reminded me.

"I already owe Peter $5,000. I don't need to spend more of your money."

"Bella, you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I was the first one to find you last night." Peter assured me darkly. Jasper's eyes darkened at the non-to-subtle reminder about what could have happened. Why did he care?

I walked away from the clearance rack and wandered among the more expensive jeans and shirts. I settled on cute yet practical. I needed to be able to really move in my clothes when the need arose. There was no way in hell Adam was simply going to give me up. He wasn't that kind of guy in the slightest. He'd always search for me.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else here?" Charlotte interrogated for the tenth time as we left the store.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't need that many clothes." She nodded.

"Let's go to that store. We need to buy you some other essentials." Peter intoned. I nodded. I knew there was no point in arguing. They would insist we go there regardless. I entered Wal-Mart with them. It was a familiar store, but it was so crowded. I worked to relax, but it wasn't really happening. Jasper eyed me worriedly. I shrugged. It wasn't something that could change. I wasn't fixable. This was me we were talking about here. How could anyone ever think I would snap out of it simply because I was "safe"?

Charlotte sent the guys to look at food and turned to me. "Let's go see if there are any clothes or shoes you want." Charlotte offered changing the subject. I nodded following her.

"What about these?" She inquired holding up a pair of jeans.

"They're cute." I replied holding them up to myself. They were twice my size. Charlotte frowned.

"I'll go ask if they have a smaller size. You stay here okay?" Charlotte left the aisle, and I sighed, resigned. I didn't need any of this. They were doing far too much for me. All I wanted to do was kick off my shoes and go back to running.

Someone put their arm around my mouth and I stiffened terrified. The arm wasn't Jasper's, or Charlotte's, or even Peter's. It was warm and strong. I didn't try to speak. It would lead to pain. I needed to find out who it was.

I could feel their hot breathe on my neck. It made my skin crawl. "You are going to walk out of here with me Isabella." Damn it! It was my last 'client'. I shook my head. I would not leave with him. I would not put myself through that hell. I just had to yell and Jasper or one of the others would come over to find out what was going wrong. I started struggling desperately. Just one scream and they would be here.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Bring them over here and I'll call Adam and Charlie. I'm sure they would love to find out you're hanging around a coven. He'd probably love it so much he'd come visit." He threatened. We moved a little and we could see Charlotte walking into a back room. "My, she is a pretty one. I bet Adam would love to spend some quality time with her." No! Adam would not hurt her! I wouldn't let him! "It could all be avoided if you do exactly what I say." He ordered menacingly. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. I couldn't have Jasper running over here. I had to do this. I had to keep them safe. I nodded so he knew I understood. He released me and I took a step away from him. I didn't want him touching me. "Good, now we're going to walk outside, and you're going to smile, got it?" He interrogated. I clenched my hands into fists nodding.

He walked up to me and put his hand over my shoulder as he steered me towards the exit. I was practically screaming mentally. I wanted his arm off of me! I needed to calm down. It was just like another job. I had to play the part. I forced a smile to my face. We exited the building, and he pulled me over to the side. When I saw the alley we were walking towards I balked, so he smacked me across the face, hard.

"What the hell are you doing Isabella? Do I need to make a call?" I shook my head and went to his side quickly. I would protect them, no matter what. We kept walking until the only light to be seen was at the entrance to the alley, and even that was very dull. The other end of the alley was dark. I could see because my vision was better than a human's, but no one from the street would be able to see anything. The fear was getting worse. What was he going to do to me? Would I ever leave this alley? He'd had a gun last time.

He grabbed me by my hair and shoved me up against a wall. I gasped out in pain. He slammed our lips together and wrenched mine apart; I wanted to gag. I wanted to run or scream for help, but I had to stay still. I had a new mantra right now. _For Jasper and his family. _I just had to remember I was doing this for them. I could stand it for Charlotte. I could go through this so she never had to look Adam in the eyes. _For Jasper and his family. _

I could go back to the old way. Adam wouldn't know. If I killed this man he couldn't tell, but Adam might realize I was killing again. He'd be pissed. It would most likely get him to come out here. No, I would have to go through with this.

The man let me off the wall and I stumbled. I wanted to run. I wanted to get away. It took so much to keep myself there. I knew I was faster. I could make it away. I didn't want to stay here! _For Jasper and his family. _"It's nothing personal Isabella. I just don't want you to run off." What was he talking about? A second later he shoved me to the ground and slammed his foot down on my leg. I heard it crack loudly. I bit my tongue so as not to screaming. Screaming wouldn't help me. It would get me killed. He laughed then, full in my face. "Now that was loud." He forced out as he laughed. I put most of my weight on my good leg and stood once more. I would not be kicked in the stomach. "Now Isabella, I didn't tell you to get up, did I? Get back on the ground bitch." I did as I was told. A second later his foot connected with my stomach and all the air fled my lungs. I gasped frantically trying to pull in the oxygen I so desperately craved. I needed air!

He lowered himself to the alley floor as well and crawled on top of me. "Now do you understand Isabella? You belong to me." He said laughing before he forced his lips on mine once more. I couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall from my eyes. I was terrified, and I felt pathetic.

A second later his weight was gone, and there was a very pissed off Peter standing before me. He was crouched protectively in front of me. It was quiet in the alley, but then Peter bared his teeth and allowed a low, threatening growl to slip out. The man had begun shaking. It was nice to see him cowering in fear the way he'd had me seconds prior. The man pulled his phone from his pocket. I forced myself to my feet quickly and tried to get to him. Peter put an arm around my waist and pulled me back. My instincts were screaming at me to get his arm off any way possible. He needed to let go, now! It was too soon.

"He's going to call Adam, stop him!" I pleaded. Peter's eyes went wide. He ran over to the man and crushed his phone.

"Do ya have a family?" Peter interrogated him. He didn't answer. "Your loss," Peter hissed before he broke the man's neck. He dropped him in a trash can and set it on fire half a second later. When Peter walked back towards me I held my ground, but my eyes dropped to the floor and I tensed. "Are ya okay?"

"I'll be fine." I assured him in a whisper.

"Bella, ya can look at me." I took a deep breath before doing so. "There ya go." The tears were drawing dangerously close to falling once more. "Bella, it's over. He can't hurt ya ever again. Do ya understand me? You're safe." He informed me. I nodded giving him a watery smile. "Let's get back to the store. Jasper's not going to be able to restrain himself for much longer." I nodded. I placed my injured leg on the ground gently, but that didn't help. It still ached horribly. I gritted my teeth and followed Peter out of the alley. Jasper and Charlotte were standing in front of us not a moment later.

"Where are ya hurt?" Jasper inquired. His eyes focused on the leg I was holding awkwardly off the ground. "That's what we heard crack?" He questioned horrified.

"It's not that bad. Don't worry about it." I said in an attempt to soothe him.

"It is 'that bad'. Peter, why did ya let her walk on it?" Jasper hissed at him.

"Because in case ya haven't noticed she's not ready to be touched." Peter shot back. He was right. I was forcing myself to remain before them. I wanted nothing more than to run into the woods and hide. I would heal quickly, but that was only physical healing.

"Bella, ya shouldn't be walkin on that leg." Jasper stated.

"It doesn't matter."

"It won't heal right."

"It'll be healed in a few days." I said shrugging.

"That isn't possible."

"Being part vampire does have some advantages." I stated plainly.

"Bella, how did he get you out of the store?" Jasper questioned.

"I walked out with him." I mumbled.

"What? Why?" Peter interrogated.

"I was protecting those I care about. I told you before. I protect those who have tried to protect me."

"As we've told you we're vampires and more than capable of fending off a human."

"I was going to tell you he was here. He grabbed me from behind, and I struggled so I could scream. So I could do something that would get your attention. He's been… a- a 'client' before. But then he started threatening."

"What did he threaten?"

"To call Adam," I started.

"We could have stopped him." Jasper cut quickly.

"Not fast enough! One call to Adam and the past two years would have been pointless. All the running, pain, and death would have been for nothing if it were to end in the deaths of those I've been striving to protect!" I hissed through tears at Jasper. They were quiet for a minute as they took in my distress, then Jasper spoke.

"We won't let that happen. We won't let him hurt anyone else. You don't have to run anymore and no one has to die. It will work out. You just have to trust us, ok?" He was so sincere.

"Ok," I whispered smiling slightly. Maybe they were right.

"What else did the man say?" Peter questioned. So he'd noticed the pause. My eyes flickered to Charlotte before I refocused on Peter.

"He said Adam would love to hear I was with you guys and he would probably come to visit. That was enough to get me to do what he wanted. I wasn't about to bring Adam and Charlie down on you." Jasper was about to speak, but Peter stopped him. He seemed to know I wasn't done yet.

"He reminded me what would happen to Charlotte if Adam ever found me here with you." I shuddered. Peter and Jasper growled loudly at that. I cringed slightly; I broke eye contact with Peter. He was furious. My eyes wandered. I felt the desperation fill them as I spoke once more. "I couldn't let that happen. I won't. Adam doesn't stop until there's nothing left to live for: until there's no reason to keep trying, no hope. I will never let him do that to you." I declared meeting Charlotte's eyes. She was still processing what I'd said.

"That's what he did to you?" Jasper asked. He sounded like someone had stabbed him.

"He didn't succeed. I still had a reason to live. If he took that I wouldn't have kept running and he wants to keep me running." I answered bitterly.

"Bella, you can't put yourself through hell and get hurt for me. You don't even know me." Charlotte attempted to reason.

"You chose to help me knowing the risk, you haven't hurt me, and Jasper trusts you. I don't need to know anything else. Besides, I wouldn't wish that fate upon even my worst enemy. There's no way physically possible to have done something to deserve it." No one spoke. We all knew we were done talking in such a public place so back to the car we went.


End file.
